Los Celos de un Slytherin
by AiramBlack
Summary: El, el Príncipe de Slytherin. ¿Ella? A un "si" de convertirse en una princesa real.
1. Prologo

La guerra había terminado, dejando mucho dolor y pena en el mundo mágico.

Si bien, los mortífagos en su mayoría habían sido derrotados en la guerra, algunos, -los pocos que sobrevivieron- fueron juzgados y a la mayoría se les condenó al Beso del Dementor, o los que corrían con más suerte, a purgar una larga condena en Azkaban.

Los únicos que quedaron absueltos de todos los cargos fueron los jóvenes Slytherin, que comprobaron haber sido obligados a ser partícipes de participar en el bando de Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy fue uno de ellos. Aquel orgulloso y altivo joven, fue juzgado a su corta edad, fue una triste historia la que tuvo que pasar el rubio, para estar libre.

Su padre murió en la guerra al atravesarse para que un Avada Kedavra de parte de Voldemort no le hiciera daño. Al intentar escaparse de la batalla, el mestizo les siguió lanzando hechizos imperdonables, Narcissa y Draco lograron desaparecerse, pero Lucius, en un intento de proteger a su familia, con su cuerpo les cubrió. Y el rayo llego directamente a él.

Cuando les juzgaron, el quedo absuelto. Pero su madre, su amada progenitora no.

Se le juzgó por albergar al Señor Tenebroso en su mansión, y aunque no llevaba la marca, si era una seguidora de él.

El joven Malfoy muy bien sabía que todo aquello su madre lo había hecho para protegerlo, que si bien, sus padre era un hombre con los prejuicios de sangre muy arraigados, su madre simplemente no lo era; para ella la sangre no era importante.

Narcissa Malfoy fué condenada a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Aquello derrumbo a Draco.

Pero lo que simplemente destruyó su vida, lo que hizo que el se sumiera en una terrible depresión, fue una carta que llego una mañana de agosto, un mes después de la guerra.

 _El rubio estaba elegantemente sentado en el sofá de cuero negro en que su padre solía sentarse a tomar un poco de whisky en su despacho, aquel había sido su escondite, aquellas paredes hablan sido testigas de la cantidad de lágrimas que el joven había derramado desde que la guerra había terminado._

 _Extrañaba a sus padres._

 _Lucius estaba muerto, y Narcissa purgando una condena que ella no merecía._

 _Dio un último sorbo a su copa, y se puso de pie al observar una lechuza blanca picotear la ventana._

 _Al abrirla, tomo la carta y la leyó._

 _Sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas. Arrugó la carta y la aventó a cualquier lugar desconocido del suelo. Hizo un hechizo y se apareció en el Ministerio._

 _El Ministro ya lo esperaba en su oficina._

 _-Joven Malfoy, antes que nada le pido que tome las cosas con calma. -le dijo el hombre al ofrecerle asiento. Me lo rubio no acepto, prefiriendo estar de pie._

 _-¿Qué pasa con mi madre? -preguntó con sequedad._

 _El hombre se frotó las manos demostrando su nerviosismo._

 _-Su madre falleció._

Si para Draco la muerte de su padre había sido terrible, perder a su madre, a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, había sido la peor cosa que pudiera sucederle en su vida.

Si bien, ahora era heredero de una incontable fortuna, de un gran número de propiedades alrededor del mundo y muchas empresas; Draco no era feliz.

Cosas distintas sucedían con el Trío de Oro.

Harry Potter ahora era el héroe del mundo mágico. Todos lo amaban y salía en todas las revistas y periódicos. Desde El Profeta, hasta Corazón de Bruja y hasta revistas de Quidditch. Muchas chicas estaban perdidamente enamoradas del chico, quien había iniciado una relación con Ginny Weasley poco antes de la guerra, pero tal relación había durado poco, al parecer el amor no había sido suficiente, y ambos terminaron amigablemente al cumplirse los dos meses del noviazgo.

Ronald Weasley. Vaya que aquel chico había cambiado, se había vuelto más apuesto y traía montones de chicas detrás de él. Hermione Granger había sido una de ellas.

Su noviazgo había empezado cuando se besaron en la Cámara de los Secretos en plena batalla de Hogwarts, pero ninguno de los dos había estado seguro de sus sentimientos, y aquella relación fracasó rápidamente. Si la relación de la menor de los Weasley y el héroe del mundo mágico había durado poco, la de Hermione y Ron había durado nada.

Tan sólo una semana. Ambos quedaron en buenos términos, y aunque no siguieron siendo los mejores amigos, continuaron, aunque escasamente, dirigiéndose la palabra.

Sin duda el Trío de Oro no tenía suerte en sus relaciones.

Hermione Granger, la joven bruja más talentosa, ella si que había cambiado.

Cuando buscó a sus padres para regresarles sus recuerdos, se encontró con que sus padres habían fallecido en Australia a causa de un accidente automovilístico.

Aquello significó un golpe duro para la joven castaña, quedo devastada y su mundo se cayó en mil pedazos.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era su abuela paterna, una mujer que aunque muggle, era una mujer adinerada y de alta clase social, que hasta se codeaba con la realeza inglesa.

Al morir sus padres, su abuela Rose fue a quien se le otorgó su custodia, pues en el mundo muggle aun era menor de edad.

Se fue a vivir con ella, a su grandiosa mansión en las afueras de Londres, un recinto hermoso que tenía una preciosa vista al bosque, y un lago cristalino que le recordaba a Hogwarts.

Lo que ella no se imaginaba es que experimentaría muchos cambios en su nueva vida, una vida que en nada se comparaba a lo que antes era.

Ahora era una señorita de sociedad, que asistía a bailes de gala y eventos de caridad. Qué portaba lujosos y carísimos vestidos y que se relacionaba con la gente más influyente del mundo sin magia. Todo el mundo de Hermione Granger había dado un completo e inesperado giro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1. ¿Es Granger?**

* * *

Hermione llevaba puesto un costoso vestido de diseñador -exigencias de la abuela- para el baile que se daría en el castillo de Buckingham.

Toda la realeza, las personas de la alta sociedad y _blah blah_ habían sido invitadas. -pensaba ella.

Entre ellas, la familia Granger.

La verdad al principio no entendía como es que su padre había renunciado a una vida de riquezas, pero según le contó su abuela, el siempre había tenido un espíritu de libertad que no le permitía andar con elegancia, vestir trajes carísimos y mucho menos, aprenderse el uso de cada cubierto puesto junto al plato.

No es que hubiera renunciado a su herencia, precisamente, es que al parecer quería llevar una vida tranquila; sin cenas elegantes ni amistades ricas.

Pero el jamás disfrutaría de eso.

Porque al igual que su amada madre, _había muerto._

De tan solo recordar los tiempos de guerra, ella se sentía muy mal, así que evitaba cualquier cosa que le recordara a ello, al sufrimiento.

Su hermoso vestido era diseño único. Era de un color azul casi negro, con los hombros descubiertos y mangas hasta la altura del antebrazo, en encaje. El escote era de corazón y no tan profundo, pero haciéndola ver bella. Iba ajustado hasta la cintura, y luego caía con libertad hasta el suelo.

Sus tacones eran del mismo color del vestido, pero en terciopelo y altísimos. Haciendo su figura más estilizada y hermosa.

Las joyas que llevaba al parecer habían pertenecido a su bisabuela. Eran dos pendientes de diamantes azules, acompañados de un collar incrustado de las mismas piedras preciosas, y un anillo, de plata con un gran diamante.

El cabello lo lucía en un elegantísimo recogido que sólo le dejaba algunos mechones sueltos, haciendo ver hermoso su cabello castaño.

El maquillaje, iba en tonos fuertes pero no exagerados. Los labios iban de rojo carmesí, haciéndolos apetecibles.

Sin duda la Hermione Granger de ahora, era completamente distinta.

 _Y excesivamente hermosa._

-¿Deseas bailar? -se acercó un joven rubio, de ojos azules, haciéndole una reverencia mientras extendía su mano.

Ella sonrió, pues le habían sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto. -tomó la mano del chico, y se adentraron en la pista de baile.

Era grandioso, como es que el príncipe de Inglaterra la cortejara de aquella manera.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Hermione? -le preguntó el apuesto príncipe rubio mientras la hacía girar.

-Bien, aunque aún me duele lo de mis padres. -le dijo ella, con una mueca de tristeza.

-Te entiendo. -dijo con un deje nostálgico mientras ahora bailaban una canción lenta. -Fué muy difícil perder a mi madre siendo tan pequeño, y entiendo lo que sientes. Pero sabes que yo estoy para ti, para cualquier cosa. -dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras apretaba su mano con más fuerza y la acercaba a él por la cintura.

-Lo sé. -dijo en un suspiro.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos, hasta que Enrique volvió a hablar.

-¿Cuándo regresas a tu colegio? -le preguntó, Hermione se sobresaltó un poco cuando le recordó aquello.

-En septiembre. -contestó simplemente.

-Eso es en una semana, entonces. -la chica asintió. -¿Dónde dices que se encuentra? -preguntó de nuevo.

-En Escocia. -si no contestaba con monosílabos es porque no quería ser descortés, pero la verdad es que a ella no le apetecía hablar de Hogwarts, eran muchos recuerdos tristes, muchísimos. Además de que obviamente, Enrique no sabia de su _situación_ , sobre la magia.

-Pues, espero poder acompañarte a tomar el tren. ¿Has dicho que se van en uno, no es así? -preguntó.

-Sí, sería estupendo. -sonrió ella. -Aunque la prensa...

-No hay problema, ya me he acostumbrado a que me emparejen con cualquier chica que salgo. -dijo él en tono divertido, mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a sentarse a una mesa cerca de la pista.

-No pararán hasta vernos juntos. -dijo ella en el mismo tono divertido.

-Eso no es problema. -respondió él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Enrique, hemos hablado de esto. -le dijo en modo de regaño, que hizo sonreír al ojiazul.

-Ya, disculpa querida, pero sabes que te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. -dijo él sinceramente.

* * *

-Cariño, ¿por qué no intentas nada con Enrique? Es un chico perfecto para ti, un Príncipe. -le decía Rose, mientras desayunaban.

-Abuela, te he dicho que aún no estoy preparada para una relación. -respondió Hermione, ya cansada de tanto parloteo de su abuela sobre con quién debía relacionarse.

-Como digas querida, sólo que no quiero que te relaciones con algún mago de cuarta, de los de tu mundo.

Hermione le había contado de sus cualidades mágicas a Rose, la mujer estaba encantada con aquello, pero no quería cualquier patán pobretón para su única nieta.

-No lo haré, abuela. -respondió ella, poniéndose de pie, con elegancia. -Iré a retocarme el maquillaje, Enrique no tarda en llegar. -dijo respetuosamente a la mujer.

-Adelante, Hermione. Pero ya te dije, ese chico es perfecto para ti. Pero tú sabrás, es tu decisión. -dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

La castaña suspiró y subió a su elegante alcoba.

* * *

Caminaba con elegancia, llamando la atención de las chicas que se encontraban por allí, pero él ni siquiera las miraba. Aunque la sangre le importara poco, jamás se fijaría en una chica sin clase y sin cerebro.

No tenía excesivas ganas de regresar a Hogwarts, pues le traía malos recuerdos, pero prefería eso, a la soledad de su lúgubre mansión.

Draco ya se encontraba en King's Cross, aún no atravesaba el muro, cuando escuchó muchas voces, flashes de cámara muggles, y una multitud de personas rodeando a una pareja.

Se detuvo un poco para ver que pasaba, dejando su baúl en el suelo.

 _¿Son novios? ¿Desde cuándo salen? ¿Harán un viaje de pareja?_ -eran algunas de las preguntas que escuchaba.

Cuando se fueron acercando a él, Draco pudo divisar a un rubio, su cabello no era platinado como el de él, era de un color más amarillo. Parecía de algunos veinte años. Tenía unos llamativos ojos azules, era alto y de cuerpo atlético; para cualquier chica sería guapísimo, - _pero al verme, ese estúpido muggle es nada-_ pensó con arrogancia. La sangre del chico no importaba, pero simplemente las viejas costumbres no se dejan completamente atrás.

Luego observó a la chica que iba tomada de su brazo. Quedó completamente impactado.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, perfectamente acomodados y ondulados, cayendo como una cascada hermosa hasta su cintura. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, curvas generosas pero no exageradas, y unas torneadas y largas piernas. La chica tenía una piel blanca que se podía observar tan suave como la seda. Aquel vestido negro sobre las rodillas, delineaba sus curvas a la perfección, y esos tacones la hacían ver más elegante. Caminaba con elegancia, mientras ignoraba completamente a las personas que la rodeaban.

De pronto algo hizo que Draco se sorprendiera. No podía ser ella, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso esa chica que le había robado el aliento, era la sabelotodo rata de biblioteca? No, no podía ser.

 _-¿Desde cuándo inició su relación con la nieta de la mujer más poderosa de Inglaterra? -_ preguntó otro hombre.

No, la sangre sucia por lo que sabía, no era rica.

 _-¿Hermione Granger, cómo fué que Enrique y tú se enamoraron?_

Ya no había duda, esa chica era la mismísima sabelotodo.

Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba más hermosa -aunque siempre la considero ligeramente bonita- su cabello no era un nido de pájaros, y se veía malditamente elegante y sensual.

Sintió una ligera pizca de envidia por aquel rubio que tan sonriente, llevaba del brazo a Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2. Por los cambios.**

* * *

Hermione estaba por cruzar el muro, cuando recordó que Enrique estaba con ella.

-Enrique, de aquí ya me voy yo sola, será mejor, la prensa me está agobiando. -dijo Hermione, haciéndole señas al chico que llevaba sus maletas, un mago que trabajaba en la Mansión Granger. -Louis, espérame un momento, ahora nos vamos. -él chico asintió.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres que te acompañe? -le dijo Enrique.

-Estoy segura. La prensa ya me está desesperando, no te preocupes, el tren está por partir y Louis me acompañara. -dijo intentando convencerle.

-Está bien. -dijo rendido. Conocía a la chica y sabía que era testaruda, pero así la quería. -Entonces te veo en Navidades. -sonrió el acercándose, y abrazándola.

-Claro, nos vemos. -respondió al abrazo y luego depositó dos besos en sus mejillas.

-No olvides escribirme, Hermione. -dijo alejándose. -Siempre te estaré esperando. -le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco ante aquello, pero sonrió.

-Lo sé. -y con esa sonrisa espero a que Enrique estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para cruzar el muro.

Cuando lo hizo, suspiró, y a paso elegante entró al andén 9 y 3/4, bajo la mirada sorprendida de muchos.

Louis ya iba adelante, para subir sus maletas en el tren.

Los murmullos aumentaron al ver a la heroína de guerra tan cambiada, tan hermosa y tan elegante. Pareciese que fuese otra, porque a pesar de toda aquella belleza, no desprendía felicidad, su dulce sonrisa no adornaba su rostro y aquello sorprendió a muchos.

Al llegar a la entrada del tren, no quiso esperar a nadie, pues estaba demasiado agobiada de tantos reporteros y preguntas, que no quería aún más parloteos de Ginny, Harry y Ronald.

Además de que no estaba con ánimos de platicar, sus padres habían muerto y no tenía muchas razones para estar feliz.

Mucha gente creía que después de la guerra todo mejoraría, pero no para todos. A algunos, la guerra les quitó hermanos, amigos, familiares... O sus propios padres.

Amaba a sus amigos, pero no tenía muchas ganas de pasársela escuchando conversaciones de Quidditch, y sobretodo, que la bombardearan de preguntas.

Así que a pasa firme, subió al tren, yéndose hasta el último compartimiento.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y se sentó junto a la ventana.

Suspirando, observó a las personas que despedían a sus hijos, recordaba cuando sus padres la iban a dejar cada septiembre... Hasta que gracias a la maldita guerra le fueron arrebatados.

Su abuela deseaba ir a dejarla, pero Hermione se había negado, diciendo que con la compañía de Enrique bastaba.

Dirigió su mirada al bolso negro que traía, lo abrió y sacó su novela favorita.

En realidad, una _tragedia_.

Abrió lentamente el libro, acariciando el título de este... _Romeo y Julieta_. Su libro favorito muggle.

Cuando iba a comenzar a leer, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de repente, sobresaltándola.

El chico que entraba dirigió su mirada a la castaña que allí se encontraba, y se sorprendió bastante.

-Granger. -dijo a modo de saludo.

-Malfoy. -respondió ella.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo? -preguntó, tranquilamente.

-No hay problema. -dijo simplemente, pero estaba sorprendida de que Malfoy deseara estar en el mismo lugar que ella.

-Pensarás que no me incumbe, pero... -le habló, haciendo que la chica levantara su vista del libro. -¿Por qué no estás con Potter y tus amigos? -dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Ella dió un suspiro, y mentalmente se cuestionó por tener que darle explicaciones al Slytherin, pero de todos modos, respondió.

-Quería un poco de tranquilidad, no estoy con ánimos de escuchar sus estúpidos parloteos de Quidditch. -dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al rubio.

-Vaya... -dijo sorprendido. -Nunca creí que hablaras así, Granger.

-Yo jamás creí que tu desearas compartir sitio con una _sangre sucia_. -dijo confundida, sin ánimos de molestar.

Draco se incomodó un poco al recordar los viejos insultos, pero quería cambiar, demostrar que todo aquello lo había hecho por ser un niño estúpido.

-Las cosas cambian, Granger. -contestó con indiferencia.

-Así es, Malfoy.

Algunos minutos pasaron cuando ninguno dijo nada, Draco estaba sentado frente a Hermione, mirando por la ventana; mientras la chica intentaba leer su libro, pero en realidad no lo hacía, la presencia de Malfoy la ponía nerviosa.

Pues encontraba malditamente sexy a aquel rubio de ojos grises que tanto había cambiado. Se había vuelto más atlético, su torso y brazos bien formados y fuertes aunque no exagerados, su cabello lo llevaba ligeramente despeinado haciéndolo lucir rebelde y atractivo. Y aquel traje completamente negro, y su camisa del mismo color, con el primer botón desabrochado; hacía que Hermione no pudiera concentrarse.

-Malfoy. -le llamó, haciendo que el rubio posara sus intimidantes ojos grises en ella. -Siento mucho lo de tus padres. -dijo con tristeza, mirando al rubio.

El chico se sorprendió de que la Gryffindor le diera sus condolencias, pero le parecía un acto amable, así que curvó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios, en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Supongo que... Gracias, Granger. -suspiró. -Eres la primer persona desde que subí al tren que me ha dado sus condolencias, todos me han dicho que es estupendo que mis padres hayan muerto. -dijo apretando los puños con enojo, pero no por estar molesto con Granger, porque no lo estaba, en realidad estaba agradecido de que alguien le diera el pésame por el fallecimiento de sus padres, pero jamás imaginó que fuera ella.

-Aquellos que lo han hecho, son unos imbéciles, Malfoy. -dijo molesta. -Tus padres, hayan cometido los errores que hayan cometido, eran tus padres, y todo lo que hicieron fue para mantenerte a salvo. -dijo con nostalgia.

-Así es, Granger. Ellos a pesar de todo, me querían. -de pronto notó como a la chica se le escapaba una lágrima de sus ojos. No soportó, y tuvo que preguntar. -¿Qué pasa Granger? -intentó sonar indiferente.

-Nada, es sólo que recordaba... -sollozó. -A mis padres. -sacó un pañuelo de su bolso, y con delicadeza se limpio el rostro. -Ellos también murieron. -dijo bajando la mirada.

Draco entonces comprendió porque el semblante triste de la chica, se le hacía extraño que ella se notara tan deprimida, así que, al igual que como ella lo había hecho, habló

-No lo sabía Granger, de verdad lo siento. -dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la chica que seguía sollozando. No la iba a abrazar, el no sabia dar palabras de aliento, mucho menos porque el pasaba por el mismo problema,

-Gracias. -dijo al sentir la pálida mano del chico en su hombro, agradeciendo el gesto. -Disculpa, es sólo que aún me duele, todo ha sido muy reciente. -decía intentando disculparse por llorar.

-No te disculpes Granger, te entiendo y pase el tiempo que pase, el dolor siempre estará ahí, presente. Aunque a veces disminuya, estará siempre ahí. -dijo con nostalgia dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana.

De pronto, Hermione conjuró una mesita, dos copas, y una botella de whisky de fuego.

Sirvió en ambas, extendiéndole una a Draco, que la tomó entre sus manos, confuso.

Hermione bebió con elegancia un pequeño trago de la copa de cristal, y después, observó al rubio que la veía de nuevo sorprendido.

Draco miraba a Hermione verdaderamente sorprendido, le parecía completamente extraño y sobrenatural que aquella chica que tan inocente se veía en años anteriores, bebiera alcohol con tanta tranquilidad, y sobre todo, con aquella elegancia.

Observaba admirado a la chica, pensaba que se veía increíblemente hermosa y sensual de aquella manera, con aquella elegancia y porte seguro, pero lo que contrastaba era su semblante triste.

Una sonrisa de lado se apoderó de su rostro, haciendo que Hermione lo observara extrañada.

-¿Por qué sonríes así, Malfoy? -preguntó, colocando su copa en la mesita.

-Es sólo que... -soltó una risita. -Es extraño verte bebiendo whisky de esta manera... -la señaló, mientras ella sonreía. -Estás muy diferente, Granger.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Las situaciones cambian a las personas, y el modo de vida. -dijo ella. -Además, me encanta el whisky de fuego. -sonrió.

-Vaya, Granger. Y si no es muy personal está pregunta... -dijo dejando su copa vacía en la mesita, y colocando sus codos en sus rodillas. -¿Cuál es la situación que te hizo cambiar? -preguntó sin ánimos de molestar.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia, mientras observaba a la ventana, y luego lo volvía a mirar.

-Primeramente la muerte de mis padres. -dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento Granger, si no quieres decirme... -él quería que Granger evitara recuerdos tristes.

Ella le sonrió.

-No, tranquilo. De hecho eso fué lo que desencadenó todo este cambio. -él asintió y la chica continuó. -Malfoy, no sé porque te contaré esto precisamente a ti, pero lo haré. -suspiró, haciendo reír a Draco. -Cuando mis padres murieron, se le otorgó mi custodia a mi abuela Rose. -vió el rostro confuso del rubio. -En el mundo muggle aún soy menor de edad. -aclaró. -Ella era madre de mi papá. Mi abuela es considerada la mujer más poderosa de Inglaterra, después de la Reina Isabel, por supuesto. -dijo riendo. -Aunque no lo creas, la familia Granger, en el mundo muggle tiene un gran prestigio, mi abuela es viuda, y sólo tuvo como hijo a mi padre, así que ella maneja todas las empresas de la familia. -dijo, observando a su compañero.

-Entonces, si eres rica, ¿por qué nunca lo demostraste, Granger? -preguntó el chico, sorprendido del relato.

-Porque mi padre no quería cargar con el peso de tener el apellido de una familia tan poderosa en Inglaterra. Así que, renunció a su herencia. -dijo, haciendo que Draco la mirara con sorpresa. -Entiendo que te sorprendas, pero según lo que mi abuela me dijo, mi padre tenía un espíritu liberal y rebelde, quería salir adelante por sí mismo y no por los recursos de su familia. Imagino que era como Sirius. -dijo de nuevo, con tristeza.

-Vaya, me has dejado sorprendido. -dijo recargándose de nuevo en el asiento. -Entonces, Granger, pertenecemos a la misma clase social ahora... -dijo con una sonrisa.

-No Malfoy. -respondió secamente. -El hecho de que el apellido de mi familia sea tan poderoso en el mundo muggle, como el tuyo en el mundo mágico... -suspiró. -Jamás seremos iguales.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras la miraba entre molesto y confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Granger? -preguntó.

-A que tú siempre serás un _sangre pura_ , y yo siempre seré una _sangre sucia_ , Malfoy. -dijo con tristeza.

Draco se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Granger... ¿No has entendido aún que todos los malditos prejuicios a la sangre me valen un sickle? -dijo él, mirándola con desafío.

-Tal vez para ti todos los prejuicios han quedado atrás. -dijo la chica. -Pero para todo el mundo mágico, a pesar de ser una heroína de guerra, estoy marcada de por vida. Soy una sangre sucia, y así me catalogarán siempre. -continuó con gran tristeza. -Tu tía se encargó de marcarlo en mí. -dijo acariciando su antebrazo.

-Maldita sea, Granger. -dijo exasperado. -Eres testaruda. -se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, despeinándolo. -Ignora los comentarios, todo lo que te digan, mándalos a la... -se detuvo, pues no quería usar ese lenguaje con la chica. -Tampoco es fácil vivir con un pasado oscuro, con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. -dijo levantando la manga de su elegante traje negro, mostrándole la marca, haciéndola sobresaltar. -Ignora todo y a todos, que no te importe lo que digan los demás, Granger. Ellos se alegran de verte débil. -le dijo finalmente, yendo de nuevo a sentarse al asiento frente a ella.

La chica soltó una lágrima, que rápidamente limpió con su pañuelo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias Malfoy. -dijo sinceramente.

El chico le sonrió levemente, y se acercó a la mesita, sirviendo de nuevo whisky en ambas copas, extendiéndole una a Hermione.

Ella la aceptó, mirándole confundido.

El chico acercó su copa a la de ella, con una media sonrisa.

-Por los cambios, Granger. -la chica sonrió, chocando levemente su copa con la de él.

-Salud. -dijeron ambos al unísono, bebiendo sus copas con elegancia, mientras no dejaban de mirarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3. Interrupciones.**

* * *

Hermione estaba por cruzar el muro, cuando recordó que Enrique estaba con ella.

-Enrique, de aquí ya me voy yo sola, será mejor, la prensa me está agobiando. -dijo Hermione, haciéndole señas al chico que llevaba sus maletas, un mago que trabajaba en la Mansión Granger. -Louis, espérame un momento, ahora nos vamos. -él chico asintió.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres que te acompañe? -le dijo Enrique.

-Estoy segura. La prensa ya me está desesperando, no te preocupes, el tren está por partir y Louis me acompañara. -dijo intentando convencerle.

-Está bien. -dijo rendido. Conocía a la chica y sabía que era testaruda, pero así la quería. -Entonces te veo en Navidades. -sonrió el acercándose, y abrazándola.

-Claro, nos vemos. -respondió al abrazo y luego depositó dos besos en sus mejillas.

-No olvides escribirme, Hermione. -dijo alejándose. -Siempre te estaré esperando. -le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco ante aquello, pero sonrió.

-Lo sé. -y con esa sonrisa espero a que Enrique estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para cruzar el muro.

Cuando lo hizo, suspiró, y a paso elegante entró al andén 9 y 3/4, bajo la mirada sorprendida de muchos.

Louis ya iba adelante, para subir sus maletas en el tren.

Los murmullos aumentaron al ver a la heroína de guerra tan cambiada, tan hermosa y tan elegante. Pareciese que fuese otra, porque a pesar de toda aquella belleza, no desprendía felicidad, su dulce sonrisa no adornaba su rostro y aquello sorprendió a muchos.

Al llegar a la entrada del tren, no quiso esperar a nadie, pues estaba demasiado agobiada de tantos reporteros y preguntas, que no quería aún más parloteos de Ginny, Harry y Ronald.

Además de que no estaba con ánimos de platicar, sus padres habían muerto y no tenía muchas razones para estar feliz.

Mucha gente creía que después de la guerra todo mejoraría, pero no para todos. A algunos, la guerra les quitó hermanos, amigos, familiares... O sus propios padres.

Amaba a sus amigos, pero no tenía muchas ganas de pasársela escuchando conversaciones de Quidditch, y sobretodo, que la bombardearan de preguntas.

Así que a pasa firme, subió al tren, yéndose hasta el último compartimiento.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y se sentó junto a la ventana.

Suspirando, observó a las personas que despedían a sus hijos, recordaba cuando sus padres la iban a dejar cada septiembre... Hasta que gracias a la maldita guerra le fueron arrebatados.

Su abuela deseaba ir a dejarla, pero Hermione se había negado, diciendo que con la compañía de Enrique bastaba.

Dirigió su mirada al bolso negro que traía, lo abrió y sacó su novela favorita.

En realidad, una _tragedia_.

Abrió lentamente el libro, acariciando el título de este... _Romeo y Julieta_. Su libro favorito muggle.

Cuando iba a comenzar a leer, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de repente, sobresaltándola.

El chico que entraba dirigió su mirada a la castaña que allí se encontraba, y se sorprendió bastante.

-Granger. -dijo a modo de saludo.

-Malfoy. -respondió ella.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo? -preguntó, tranquilamente.

-No hay problema. -dijo simplemente, pero estaba sorprendida de que Malfoy deseara estar en el mismo lugar que ella.

-Pensarás que no me incumbe, pero... -le habló, haciendo que la chica levantara su vista del libro. -¿Por qué no estás con Potter y tus amigos? -dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Ella dió un suspiro, y mentalmente se cuestionó por tener que darle explicaciones al Slytherin, pero de todos modos, respondió.

-Quería un poco de tranquilidad, no estoy con ánimos de escuchar sus estúpidos parloteos de Quidditch. -dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al rubio.

-Vaya... -dijo sorprendido. -Nunca creí que hablaras así, Granger.

-Yo jamás creí que tu desearas compartir sitio con una _sangre sucia_. -dijo confundida, sin ánimos de molestar.

Draco se incomodó un poco al recordar los viejos insultos, pero quería cambiar, demostrar que todo aquello lo había hecho por ser un niño estúpido.

-Las cosas cambian, Granger. -contestó con indiferencia.

-Así es, Malfoy.

Algunos minutos pasaron cuando ninguno dijo nada, Draco estaba sentado frente a Hermione, mirando por la ventana; mientras la chica intentaba leer su libro, pero en realidad no lo hacía, la presencia de Malfoy la ponía nerviosa.

Pues encontraba malditamente sexy a aquel rubio de ojos grises que tanto había cambiado. Se había vuelto más atlético, su torso y brazos bien formados y fuertes aunque no exagerados, su cabello lo llevaba ligeramente despeinado haciéndolo lucir rebelde y atractivo. Y aquel traje completamente negro, y su camisa del mismo color, con el primer botón desabrochado; hacía que Hermione no pudiera concentrarse.

-Malfoy. -le llamó, haciendo que el rubio posara sus intimidantes ojos grises en ella. -Siento mucho lo de tus padres. -dijo con tristeza, mirando al rubio.

El chico se sorprendió de que la Gryffindor le diera sus condolencias, pero le parecía un acto amable, así que curvó ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios, en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Supongo que... Gracias, Granger. -suspiró. -Eres la primer persona desde que subí al tren que me ha dado sus condolencias, todos me han dicho que es estupendo que mis padres hayan muerto. -dijo apretando los puños con enojo, pero no por estar molesto con Granger, porque no lo estaba, en realidad estaba agradecido de que alguien le diera el pésame por el fallecimiento de sus padres, pero jamás imaginó que fuera ella.

-Aquellos que lo han hecho, son unos imbéciles, Malfoy. -dijo molesta. -Tus padres, hayan cometido los errores que hayan cometido, eran tus padres, y todo lo que hicieron fue para mantenerte a salvo. -dijo con nostalgia.

-Así es, Granger. Ellos a pesar de todo, me querían. -de pronto notó como a la chica se le escapaba una lágrima de sus ojos. No soportó, y tuvo que preguntar. -¿Qué pasa Granger? -intentó sonar indiferente.

-Nada, es sólo que recordaba... -sollozó. -A mis padres. -sacó un pañuelo de su bolso, y con delicadeza se limpio el rostro. -Ellos también murieron. -dijo bajando la mirada.

Draco entonces comprendió porque el semblante triste de la chica, se le hacía extraño que ella se notara tan deprimida, así que, al igual que como ella lo había hecho, habló

-No lo sabía Granger, de verdad lo siento. -dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la chica que seguía sollozando. No la iba a abrazar, el no sabia dar palabras de aliento, mucho menos porque el pasaba por el mismo problema,

-Gracias. -dijo al sentir la pálida mano del chico en su hombro, agradeciendo el gesto. -Disculpa, es sólo que aún me duele, todo ha sido muy reciente. -decía intentando disculparse por llorar.

-No te disculpes Granger, te entiendo y pase el tiempo que pase, el dolor siempre estará ahí, presente. Aunque a veces disminuya, estará siempre ahí. -dijo con nostalgia dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana.

De pronto, Hermione conjuró una mesita, dos copas, y una botella de whisky de fuego.

Sirvió en ambas, extendiéndole una a Draco, que la tomó entre sus manos, confuso.

Hermione bebió con elegancia un pequeño trago de la copa de cristal, y después, observó al rubio que la veía de nuevo sorprendido.

Draco miraba a Hermione verdaderamente sorprendido, le parecía completamente extraño y sobrenatural que aquella chica que tan inocente se veía en años anteriores, bebiera alcohol con tanta tranquilidad, y sobre todo, con aquella elegancia.

Observaba admirado a la chica, pensaba que se veía increíblemente hermosa y sensual de aquella manera, con aquella elegancia y porte seguro, pero lo que contrastaba era su semblante triste.

Una sonrisa de lado se apoderó de su rostro, haciendo que Hermione lo observara extrañada.

-¿Por qué sonríes así, Malfoy? -preguntó, colocando su copa en la mesita.

-Es sólo que... -soltó una risita. -Es extraño verte bebiendo whisky de esta manera... -la señaló, mientras ella sonreía. -Estás muy diferente, Granger.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Las situaciones cambian a las personas, y el modo de vida. -dijo ella. -Además, me encanta el whisky de fuego. -sonrió.

-Vaya, Granger. Y si no es muy personal está pregunta... -dijo dejando su copa vacía en la mesita, y colocando sus codos en sus rodillas. -¿Cuál es la situación que te hizo cambiar? -preguntó sin ánimos de molestar.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia, mientras observaba a la ventana, y luego lo volvía a mirar.

-Primeramente la muerte de mis padres. -dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento Granger, si no quieres decirme... -él quería que Granger evitara recuerdos tristes.

Ella le sonrió.

-No, tranquilo. De hecho eso fué lo que desencadenó todo este cambio. -él asintió y la chica continuó. -Malfoy, no sé porque te contaré esto precisamente a ti, pero lo haré. -suspiró, haciendo reír a Draco. -Cuando mis padres murieron, se le otorgó mi custodia a mi abuela Rose. -vió el rostro confuso del rubio. -En el mundo muggle aún soy menor de edad. -aclaró. -Ella era madre de mi papá. Mi abuela es considerada la mujer más poderosa de Inglaterra, después de la Reina Isabel, por supuesto. -dijo riendo. -Aunque no lo creas, la familia Granger, en el mundo muggle tiene un gran prestigio, mi abuela es viuda, y sólo tuvo como hijo a mi padre, así que ella maneja todas las empresas de la familia. -dijo, observando a su compañero.

-Entonces, si eres rica, ¿por qué nunca lo demostraste, Granger? -preguntó el chico, sorprendido del relato.

-Porque mi padre no quería cargar con el peso de tener el apellido de una familia tan poderosa en Inglaterra. Así que, renunció a su herencia. -dijo, haciendo que Draco la mirara con sorpresa. -Entiendo que te sorprendas, pero según lo que mi abuela me dijo, mi padre tenía un espíritu liberal y rebelde, quería salir adelante por sí mismo y no por los recursos de su familia. Imagino que era como Sirius. -dijo de nuevo, con tristeza.

-Vaya, me has dejado sorprendido. -dijo recargándose de nuevo en el asiento. -Entonces, Granger, pertenecemos a la misma clase social ahora... -dijo con una sonrisa.

-No Malfoy. -respondió secamente. -El hecho de que el apellido de mi familia sea tan poderoso en el mundo muggle, como el tuyo en el mundo mágico... -suspiró. -Jamás seremos iguales.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras la miraba entre molesto y confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Granger? -preguntó.

-A que tú siempre serás un _sangre pura_ , y yo siempre seré una _sangre sucia_ , Malfoy. -dijo con tristeza.

Draco se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Granger... ¿No has entendido aún que todos los malditos prejuicios a la sangre me valen un sickle? -dijo él, mirándola con desafío.

-Tal vez para ti todos los prejuicios han quedado atrás. -dijo la chica. -Pero para todo el mundo mágico, a pesar de ser una heroína de guerra, estoy marcada de por vida. Soy una sangre sucia, y así me catalogarán siempre. -continuó con gran tristeza. -Tu tía se encargó de marcarlo en mí. -dijo acariciando su antebrazo.

-Maldita sea, Granger. -dijo exasperado. -Eres testaruda. -se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, despeinándolo. -Ignora los comentarios, todo lo que te digan, mándalos a la... -se detuvo, pues no quería usar ese lenguaje con la chica. -Tampoco es fácil vivir con un pasado oscuro, con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. -dijo levantando la manga de su elegante traje negro, mostrándole la marca, haciéndola sobresaltar. -Ignora todo y a todos, que no te importe lo que digan los demás, Granger. Ellos se alegran de verte débil. -le dijo finalmente, yendo de nuevo a sentarse al asiento frente a ella.

La chica soltó una lágrima, que rápidamente limpió con su pañuelo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias Malfoy. -dijo sinceramente.

El chico le sonrió levemente, y se acercó a la mesita, sirviendo de nuevo whisky en ambas copas, extendiéndole una a Hermione.

Ella la aceptó, mirándole confundido.

El chico acercó su copa a la de ella, con una media sonrisa.

-Por los cambios, Granger. -la chica sonrió, chocando levemente su copa con la de él.

-Salud. -dijeron ambos al unísono, bebiendo sus copas con elegancia, mientras no dejaban de mirarse.


End file.
